Nothing To Prove
by Trillian1
Summary: Started out as a quick H/Y piece, but we seem to have gotten some sort of a plot now! Haru and Kagura set out to accomplish what's long overdue, and Tohru plays matchmaker. Chaos ensues. H/Y and K/K.
1. Nothing To Prove

[I don't own Furuba and the whole nine yards. I'm so sick of writing that. ::sigh::] [Slight yaoi. ::some run, some drool:: It's actually tasteful, though] [I'll write more if fancy strikes me but as of now, I'm quite a bit stuck]  
  
  
  
Nothing to Prove  
  
  
  
"Kuso nezumi!" Kyou frantically spit the leek all over the ground. Tohru danced around him, nervously hinting to go spit in the sink instead.  
  
"Can't you think of a better way to insult me, baka neko?" Yuki responded, collected as ever.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Kyou lunged himself at Yuki before Tohru had a chance to stop them. Yuki cleverly dodged the punch and every one that followed it. At one attempt, he caught Kyou's fist in the air and twisted his arm. Kyou spun around, aiming with his other fist. Yuki caught that as well and gracefully kicked Kyou about ten feet past, or rather through, the door. Worried, Tohru made her way towards him to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Yuki-kun," Shigure mumbled from behind his newspaper, "next time you throw Kyou, would you please make sure that the door is open already? It is very tiresome to have to fix it all the time."  
  
"Don't worry. Next time I'll just strangle him instead," Yuki responded and turned his attention to the scene outside. Kyou was ineffectively trying to lift himself up and Tohru knelt by him, consoling him upon every turn. Yuki's eyes narrowed and he mumbled, "Why does she have to be so concerned all the time?"  
  
"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Shigure folded his newspaper and turned his attention to Yuki.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Yuki's forehead. "You weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
"Enhanced hearing, you know," Shigure said and winked at him. Dog ears appeared on his head and he wiggled them around a bit.  
  
At this point Kyou managed to sit up and Tohru was desperately apologizing for something. "And why does she always think everything is her fault?" Yuki pointed out, this time purposely loud enough for Shigure to hear. Shigure didn't respond. He only sighed and watched the scene outside along with Yuki.  
  
Suddenly, a new figure appeared in the picture. Haru strolled up to Kyou and Tohru, apparently out of nowhere.  
  
"Black or White?" Shigure asked Yuki, seemingly making a bet. Haru then laughed and kicked Kyou back to the ground.  
  
Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Black," he said flatly and made his way to them.  
  
"Baka neko, looks like you were bothering my Yuki-kun again. You'll just never learn," Haru smirked, one large boot firmly placed on Kyou's chest. Unable to think of what to do, Tohru confused herself into a bewildered daze.  
  
"Haru," Yuki called from behind him. Haru immediately turned his attention to him, but hadn't completely forgotten about the cat.  
  
He kept his foot decisively on Kyou's chest as he spoke to Yuki. "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
Predictably, Yuki avoided the question. "Is there something you need?"  
  
"Only you," Haru said and his voice lowered to a new level of creepiness. He gently moved his palm across Yuki's face and down to the collar of his shirt. Tohru let out a small eep, slowly returning to herself.  
  
Yuki pulled away, looking cross. He scrunched his eyebrows and sighed a frustrated sigh. "B-Haru permits himself a little much sometimes," he remarked.  
  
Haru frowned. In some sort of strange attempt at an apology, he grabbed Yuki's arm. At that point, Kyou decided that he wasn't content with being a doormat anymore and twisted Haru's leg around. Afraid to loose his balance, Haru grabbed onto Yuki's sleeve and ripped it just a bit. Yuki didn't seem even the least bit upset.  
  
"It's alright, Sohma-kun!" Tohru lifted herself off the ground and immediately examined the rip. "I can fix it in no time!"  
  
"That's very generous of you," Yuki smiled at her, but had no real intention of having her mend his shirt. "I'll go change out of it," he announced and walked back into the house.  
  
Yuki closed the door behind himself and rummaged through his closet for a replacement. When one was found, he smoothed it out on his bed. He unbuttoned the damaged shirt and slipped it off. Maybe he would have Tohru mend it after all, he decided while examining the rip; it was one of his favorite shirts. He neatly folded it up and placed it on the corner of his bed.  
  
"I'm glad you feel comfortable undressing in front of me."  
  
Yuki sighed, frustrated, and turned his attention to the entrance of his room. Haru stood perched up against the door. He hadn't even heard him come in.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Yuki asked and pulled on the new shirt.  
  
"Not nearly long enough," Haru replied, obviously still in Black form. He never acted this forward otherwise. He took a couple of brave steps towards Yuki and smiled at him.  
  
"You allowed yourself too much today," Yuki commented, half way through with buttoning up his shirt.  
  
Haru sighed. "It's not fair," he pouted and removed Yuki's hands from finishing the buttons. He suddenly decided to kiss him and did so. Not seductively, softly and just barely touching his lips. Yuki did nothing at all to prevent this.  
  
"Now what is the difference between doing that here or out there?" Haru, asked and gave Yuki some space to finish the buttons.  
  
Yuki didn't respond for a moment, thinking about how to say what was on his mind. "You know the difference as well as I do," he finally replied.  
  
"I know, I know.. 'others will not understand', as you always tell me." Haru sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"They wouldn't see that kiss the same way as we do. Ever since we were small, it was just a symbol of comfort to let the other know that he's not alone. The world sees it differently," Yuki explained and sat down next to him. He knew that Haru was only afraid of being left behind. They had shared very similar fears over the years.  
  
"If we only explained and gave them a chance to understand," Haru said, originally planning to add more to that. His mind went blank for a possible outcome.  
  
"Does it really matter, Haru?" Yuki began, bringing up another good point. "It doesn't matter if the others understand or not. It's just for us. When I first kissed you, you were so sad. They were picking on you again and all I wanted to do was to show you that you're never alone."  
  
"You said that no matter how strange everyone thinks we are, we can always be strange together," Haru remembered, returning back to his more collected form.  
  
"It's still like that. That's our way of making sure that it will always be like that."  
  
"I think you saved me that day," Haru smiled at him.  
  
"I think the kiss became somewhat of a habit, didn't it?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"There's nothing we have to prove to the world," Yuki said as a final thought and stood up. He kissed Haru's cheek and walked out of the room. 


	2. Completely Stupid

Chapter 2 - Completely Stupid  
  
Later that afternoon, Kagura had stopped for a short visit with a present for Kyou. Out of her bag, she pulled out a little gingerbread cat with orange frosting on it. When Kyou somewhat reluctantly accepted it, Kagura was absolutely delighted, to say the least.  
  
"It's the happiest thing when two Juunishi fall in love, ne Kyou- kun?" Kagura said joyously as she hung from Kyou's shoulders. At hearing this, Haru playfully grabbed Yuki's hand, and Yuki quickly batted it away before anyone noticed.  
  
"In some cases.." Kyou mumbled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hm? Aren't you happy with me?? If you aren't happy just say so!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her big eyes, grip around Kyou's neck tightening.  
  
"I'm happy! I'm happy!" Kyou barely managed to say as his breath was being suffocated from his lungs. Kagura loosened her grip, and he heaved miserably for air.  
  
"Kagura-san, don't you think it would be nicer if you were a bit more gentle with Kyou-kun?" A look of concern swept over Tohru's face as she walked into the living room with a tray of tea for everyone.  
  
"He's fine," said Kagura, Yuki, and Haru in unison. Tohru smiled in response and placed the tray on the table in front of everyone.  
  
"Arigato, Tohru-kun!" Kagura said and happily plopped down on the couch in between Haru and Tohru.  
  
Seeing that the accommodations were beginning to get a bit tight, Haru used the opportunity to excuse himself. "It's getting dark soon and it'll take me a while to get home. I should probably get going," he declared as he made his way past Yuki and Kyou.  
  
"Maa, Haru-kun! It'll be dangerous to leave now," Shigure suggested, appearing from almost nowhere.  
  
"Hai, Kagura can spend the night in Honda-san's room, and Haru can take the spare bedroom," Yuki quickly suggested before Shigure arranged it so that Haru spent the night in his room, just for kicks. "Of course, if that's alright with Kagura-kun and Honda-san.." He added, knowing very well that Tohru would never object.  
  
"Iie! It's fine!" Tohru answered predictably.  
  
"It'll be fun," Kagura squeaked, grabbing Tohru's hands. "We can do each other's hair and paint our nails!"  
  
Tohru smiled at her in response, and everyone seemed to be quite thrilled with the arrangement. Especially Kyou, who sat in silent fear that he'd have to spend the night in the same room as Kagura. He briefly wondered when this girl will realize that the engagement he promised her was only to save his life.  
  
"Alright then, everything seems settled. I'll be in the den if anyone needs me," Shigure said, picking up a cup of tea from the tray. As he was exiting the room, he added, "Ah, and if Mit-chan happens to come over, please don't tell her that I'm working on my manuscript. It ruins the fun." He winked at them and disappeared through the door.  
  
Kagura then quickly propelled herself from the couch and landed in Kyou's arms. "Kyou-kun, you aren't upset that I won't be spending the night in your room, are you?"  
  
"Not in the least bit," he replied and pealed her off.  
  
"Good! I was afraid you'd be upset," she smiled, deciding to avoid the mean comment made by Kyou. She knew that he was really in love with her. He was just a bit slow sometimes in figuring it out.  
  
"Kagura-kun, I don't understand what you see in the mangy ball of orange fur," Haru said flatly.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Kyou yelled and made a fist in front of Haru's face.  
  
"You get angry so easily. You need to control that temper," Haru commented calmly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Kyou retorted, and threw a quick punch. Surprisingly, Haru saw it coming and dodged out of the way. He was not so lucky with the next one and Kyou managed to hit him right in the jaw. Haru wiped the blood from his mouth and gave Kyou his best evil glare. He was now definitely in B-Haru mode.  
  
"Ano.. Kyou-kun, Haru-kun.." Tohru nervously waved her hands at them, hoping they'd quit fighting.  
  
"I'm going to my room," Yuki commented, apparently bored with the whole thing.  
  
"Ah.. Shigure-san won't be happy if you damage the house again," Tohru said, resorting to another tactic. This one had no more effect than pleading. Haru threw himself at Kyou and managed a rather painful punch in the gut, and the other retorted with a kick to his back.  
  
Tohru anxiously paced around the room, hoping to stop some of the fighting. Kagura, who seemed rather uninterested in the whole thing, took her by the arm and calmly led her up the stairs. "I'll have to teach Kyou- kun how to block better," she joked and pulled Tohru away from the fight.  
  
After several more minutes of pointless brawling, Haru and Kyou each remained at opposite sides of the room, exhausted. Kyou looked around and noted to not spend much time around Shigure the following morning. They would definitely get a lecture for all the damage done to the living room.  
  
Haru picked himself up, and stood over Kyou. "Finish this later?"  
  
"You better believe it! And next time I won't let you rest," he said and followed Haru up the stairs.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know, you're half way civil after a fight. Maybe it's because you don't want the crap beaten out of you again," Kyou remarked, just pushing to see how quickly he can set the boy off again.  
  
"You're wrong," Haru replied as the two made their way down the hall. "I only do it because sometimes you remind me of Yuki."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?!?" Kyou was ready to start another fight.  
  
Haru ignored the enraged kitty, and inconspicuously walked through the door of the guest bedroom. "It's just that you are both completely stupid when it comes to admitting your feelings," he said simply and closed the door (literally) to any further questions.  
  
Kyou stood in the hallway for a moment, half pissed off and half confused. He then decided that Haru was probably completely insane anyway, and retreated into his bedroom for the night.  
  
~  
  
"Tohru-kun, can I ask you a question?" Kagura said as she rocked back and forth on Tohru's bed.  
  
"Hai!" Tohru answered and sat down next to her.  
  
"I've always known in my heart that Kyou-kun and I are meant to be together, but sometimes he acts like he doesn't even want me. Do you think he doesn't want me, Tohru-kun?" Kagura's eyes got very big and watery.  
  
"Iie, I think Kyou-kun just needs some time.. and perhaps.."  
  
"Perhaps? Perhaps what?"  
  
"Perhaps.. you could be a little more.. gentle with him?" Tohru suggested, a bit uncomfortable about saying this to her.  
  
"Gentle? Ah.. hai," Kagura said. She suddenly looked as if she were deep in thought over something.  
  
"Ano.. Kagura-san..?"  
  
"Hai, Tohru! I realized that you're completely right. It's just that Kyou-kun and I always used to play-fight when we were little, but I guess he's grown out of that phase, ne?" Kagura winked at her.  
  
"Right," Tohru smiled, relieved that Kagura didn't take offence to what she suggested.  
  
"Let's go to sleep now, I'm tired."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kagura-san," Tohru said as she flipped the switch and the room went dark.  
  
"Oyasumi, Tohru-kun. Arigato."  
  
~  
  
Yuki put down his chemistry homework for the night, and stretched his feet out over his desk. This was certainly a day he hadn't expected. First Haru shows up more than likely out of nowhere, and then Kagura. Who's next? Ayame? Momiji? Hell, the way this day's been going, Rin or Kureno might as well stop by. Yuki sighed and threw himself on top of his bed. He figured that maybe if he got some sleep, he'd be more prepared for the hectic morning that's sure to follow. 


	3. Can I Sleep With You?

Chapter 3 - Can I Sleep With You?  
  
Kagura's eyes flew wide open. She whimpered a little and pulled the blanket farther up to her chin. She just woke up from a rather disturbing nightmare where she found Kyou in bed with Haru. She was now solidly freaked out and unable to even blink her eyes, let alone get anymore sleep.  
  
"Tohru-kun, I had a bad dream," she whispered, and poked the girl sleeping next to her. "Tohru-kun?" She said a little louder. No response. Who would have guessed that Tohru sleeps like a rock?  
  
Kagura sighed and sat up in the bed. "What a weird dream. Like that would ever happen." She tried to reassure herself but it wasn't working very well. You never know with Haru..  
  
"Tohru-kun, are you sure you're asleep?" Kagura said, hoping one last time to wake her up.  
  
Unfortunately, all that Tohru's reply consisted of was an annoyed, "Hmhmm.."  
  
"I thought so," Kagura said, partially to herself and partially to the sleeping girl. "But I need someone to talk to," she whined.  
  
"I know!" Kagura's face lit up as the idea struck her. "I'll just think of what Tohru-kun would say if she were awake!" She nodded approvingly to herself.  
  
"If I were Tohru, I'd say, 'Kagura, what a stupid dream!'  
  
"Hm.. Tohru wouldn't be mean. Let's try again.. 'Kagura-san, go to sleep.'  
  
"Iie, Tohru wouldn't ignore me. She'd say, 'Kagura-kun, if it's really bothering you so much, why don't you just talk to Kyou-kun about it?'"  
  
"Hai!" Kagura exclaimed, satisfied with what her Tohru side advised her to do.  
  
"Kagura-san, what's the matter?" The real Tohru asked as she rolled over in the bed. All the talking Kagura was doing apparently woke her up.  
  
"Arigato, Tohru-kun! I'll go make sure right now!" She said, and happily hopped out of the room.  
  
"Huh?" A question mark popped up above Tohru's head before she collapsed back onto the bed, quickly falling into deep sleep.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Haru paced the guest bedroom, looking for an excuse (any excuse) to go into Yuki's room. He tried getting to sleep, but the events of the past day were all circling around in his head and causing havoc. It was already 2AM and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the entire night. He was sure that if he had his Yuki with him, he'd have absolutely no trouble falling asleep at all. Well.. maybe a little trouble, but he figured he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.  
  
"Any stupid excuse at all," he said to himself as he paced the room. "He probably won't let me stay anyway so it doesn't matter what it is."  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at himself in the mirror. "Yuki," he said, "I heard noises and I couldn't sleep." He frowned. "He'll never buy that."  
  
"Yuki, I had a nightmare." Haru tried to keep the serious look on his face, but eventually just broke down and started laughing.  
  
He realized that this was definitely proving to be a useless method. He sighed and decided to just go in there and act upon impulse. Maybe Yuki wouldn't even wake up, and he could sneak into his bed without him even knowing it. Sure, a little underhanded but you gotta do what you gotta do.  
  
"Hai!" Said a voice from one of the other bedrooms.  
  
"Hm, looks like Kagura and Tohru couldn't sleep either. I wonder what's keeping them up," he said to himself, but decided not to waste any more time. He swung open the door of the guest bedroom and was met face to face with Kagura.  
  
"Kagura-kun! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't question about his motives.  
  
"I was about to ask you that same question!" Well, there goes that idea.  
  
"Uh.. I'm going to the kitchen.. to get water. I was kind of thirsty, you see and.." Haru tried his hand at lying, but Kagura had him figured out.  
  
"Haru-kun is lying! I know that you aren't going to the kitchen. Just admit it!" She started chewing on her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "I admit it, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"  
  
At that point, Kagura totally broke down and started crying hysterically. "How could you do this to me?" She wailed, and Haru desperately tried to calm her down.  
  
"Do what? I don't understand, why are you so upset?" He asked, kneeling down next to her disheveled form.  
  
"Just when Kyou-kun and I were starting to find true happiness, you had to do this! And now you're sneaking into his bedroom in the middle of the night and you thought I'd never find out?!?!"  
  
Haru's jaw dropped. "Why the hell would I want to go into Kyou's room?!"  
  
Kagura paused her crying and looked up at him. "You.. you mean.. you aren't?"  
  
"..Iie.." Haru shook his head and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So," she sniffled, "where are you going?"  
  
"Yuki's.."  
  
"Ah," Kagura said. "Seems like I overreacted." Haru nodded. "Gomen," she added and hung her head.  
  
"It's alright. But just why did you think that I'd go to Kyou's room anyway?"  
  
"I had this dream, and you and Kyou were.." Kagura began, but Haru interrupted her.  
  
"I, all of a sudden, don't want to hear this dream," he said and stood up. "By the way, where are you going?"  
  
"Kyou's."  
  
"Ah, so this'll be just our little secret, ne?" Haru said, and headed towards the direction of Yuki's room.  
  
"Hai!" Kagura smiled.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Good luck, Haru-kun!" She winked at him and hurryingly disappeared through the door of Kyou's bedroom.  
  
Kagura crept quietly up to Kyou's bed and did a quick check for any other inhabitants. Nothing. Just the adorable Kyou, curled slightly on his side with the most peaceful look on his sleeping face. "Ah," she sighed.  
  
Technically, she could very well go back to Tohru's room now. The emergency has been averted, and Kagura was already sufficiently assured that Haru would be nowhere near Kyou's bed. Although, it was so tempting to stay a while with the sleeping kitty.  
  
Kagura snickered and quickly looked around the room. Surely, Kyou wouldn't mind if she ever so quietly sneaked into the big empty space in his bed. A very determined look suddenly crossed her face as she told herself, "now or never."  
  
She tiptoed to the very edge of the bed, and made sure that Kyou was still asleep. Kagura knew what a light sleeper the cat was. Seeing that everything seemed to be in place, she slyly crawled up next to Kyou.  
  
"I'll show you acorns!" Kyou mumbled, and Kagura froze in her spot. She then realized he was just innocently talking in his sleep.  
  
"Good night, Kyou-kun," she whispered and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.  
  
"Kuso hamster.." Kyou replied. Kagura smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Haru crept into Yuki's bedroom very inconspicuously. He quietly closed the door behind himself and knelt down by Yuki's bed. 'This is a much more appropriate place to think of a plan,' he thought to himself and smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Came a rather unexpected question from the supposedly sleeping Yuki.  
  
"Eh?" Haru blinked, surprised to hear anything from him, especially since he was usually half-asleep even when he was awake. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Iie, Kagura has been crying for about an hour now." Yuki rolled over onto his back. "Do you know what all that was about?"  
  
"Hai," Haru replied and left it at that.  
  
"What, then?" Yuki seemed insistent.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know."  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Yuki said and closed his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep. He then realized that Haru hasn't actually left yet. "... Are you going to stay there all night?"  
  
"Of course. Although.. the ground is very cold and uncomfortable."  
  
"Go to your room, Haru."  
  
"But I can't sleep."  
  
"Try," Yuki groaned.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Try, try again."  
  
After a moment of silence, Haru decided that since he was getting kicked out again, he might as well make it worth the trouble. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No," Yuki mumbled and pulled his pillow onto his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Haru, what if someone comes in. They might get the wrong idea."  
  
"Well technically, it would be the right idea, wouldn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeaaase," Haru said as the pillow collided with his face. "Fine then. I'll sleep on the ground." He got up from his kneeling position and leaned over Yuki, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night, Yuki-kun."  
  
"'Night," Yuki replied and Haru ever so innocently curled up on the ground with Yuki's pillow.  
  
A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Can I have my pillow back?"  
  
"You'll have to come down here and get it."  
  
"Never mind." 


	4. It's Not What You Think Really

[Everyone, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate the insight. totoro, it seems we share a favorite quote ^_^]  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - It's Not What You Think... Really  
  
This was bad. This was even worse than the time he had woken up with Ayame sleeping next to him. Well.. maybe not worse, but definitely on the same level. Ok, so he was exaggerating. It wasn't nearly as bad as when he had woken up with Ayame sleeping next to him; Kagura proved to be much cuter anyway. Point is that the situation he found himself in, upon waking up the next morning, was bad.  
  
Kyou blinked his eyes a couple times and suddenly turned very pale. He sometimes wondered why he looked forward to the fights with Yuki so much, while being completely willing to run with his tail between his legs every time Kagura showed up.  
  
Kyou sighed. He realized that getting out of bed this morning would be much harder than any other time. He slowly removed one arm from under the blanket, and was relieved to find that Kagura hadn't stirred at all. Holding his breath, he pealed the blanket off his side and folded it neatly on top of the girl. She still hadn't moved.  
  
Finally, Kyou turned over to his other side, facing away from Kagura, in order to be able to step off the bed. Everything seemed fine for about a split moment.  
  
"Kyou-kun.." came the prolonged whine from behind him, and a protective arm draped over his shoulder. All of his vital organs seemed to be currently residing in the pit of his stomach, along with several tons of nervous steel. No more movement.  
  
After several seconds of complete silence, Kyou decided that Kagura was probably still asleep after all. With that in mind, he made a motion to escape. That didn't quite work out as planned when the arm over his shoulder pressed him roughly onto the bed. Was she being violent even in her sleep?  
  
Kyou decided that it would be better to just stay put for the time being rather than risk angering a very sleepy and grumpy Kagura.  
  
~  
  
Haru quickly sat up, which proved to be rather painful. He rubbed the back of his neck, and silently cursed himself for not waiting until Yuki fell asleep and THEN sneaking into his bed. It was now evident that he underestimated the cruelty of the hard floor.  
  
Cracking his neck in hopes of getting rid of some of the discomfort, Haru pulled himself up to his feet. Aww, Yuki looked so cute when he slept. He sighed and smiled, resolving to get out of the room as quietly as possible. No need to disturb him.  
  
Haru slyly slipped past the door and down the hall. He realized he wasn't the first one up as he heard a very excited shriek, emitted by Tohru, come from downstairs. The shriek was followed by several childish giggles and Shigure's voice saying, "Shh shh, don't let them hear you." Haru smiled to himself. He knew what was going on, but Yuki would definitely be shocked. The mouse was usually so observant. It seemed rather odd that he hasn't caught on to what those two have been doing.  
  
Haru listened carefully to the voices downstairs. It was necessary for him to eavesdrop; Shigure and Tohru absolutely refused to tell him any details in fear that he'll immediately tell Yuki. Pfft, how absurd that they wouldn't trust him. He has more willpower than that!  
  
Haru sighed and resolved that no more eavesdropping will be done that day. Besides, everything will be evident to Yuki soon, and he would be allowed in on the details. He looked around the hall and suddenly found himself very perplexed as to which bedroom was his. He decided that it shouldn't be so hard to figure out and began the process of trial and error.  
  
Door number one: a bathroom. Haru sighed and slammed the door. Then he went up to the next one and swung it open. It proved to be a broom closet... with many brooms that all piled up on top of his head. Haru cursed profusely at the brooms and threw them back very violently. This early in the morning, even as trivial a thing as a broom could set him to Black mode.  
  
Royally ticked off, Haru angrily swung open the third door in the row and smirked evilly at the sight before him.  
  
~  
  
"Shigure-san, what was that?!" Tohru asked, very panicked as she heard the sound of brooms collapsing coming from upstairs.  
  
"I don't know, but hide everything. If Yuki's up, we don't want him coming down to see any of this."  
  
Tohru gasped. "You're right!" She grabbed a large bag and quickly packed all the fun things into it.  
  
"Now let's go see what's going on." Shigure winked at her and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hai!" She answered, and followed closely behind.  
  
As the two looked down the main hallway, they realized that only one door was open. That happened to be the one to Kyou's bedroom.  
  
Shigure stuck his head in and Tohru peaked out from behind him. Everyone went silent for about two seconds. Then, a large question mark appeared over Tohru's head, and Shigure barely managed to stifle his laugher.  
  
As if on cue, the final resident of the house sleepily waltzed into the room, looked around, and immediately wished he hadn't gotten up in the first place. The scene before him unfolded as follows: Shigure stood at the right of the door, suffocating himself as he tried to suppress a fit of the giggles. Tohru stood to the left of the door, the one giant question mark on top of her head giving rise to new question marks, as they all flooded around her. On the bed laid Kyou, frightened and completely at the mercy of Haru and Kagura. Kagura laid next to him, sleeping like a rock and utterly unaware of everything that has happened. She had one arm placed casually around Kyou's neck. Her leg was intertwined with his so that the tiniest pressure would lock him into her grasp with no way out. If Kagura awoke with Kyou in that position, it would surely mean a very bad morning for the kitty. Finally, Haru with a devilish look in his eyes, stood in the middle of the room and suggestively held a whistle in between his lips.  
  
"Now that everyone has joined us.." Haru said slyly, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Haru.. don't.." Kyou tried to whisper authoritatively.  
  
Obviously not too concerned with Kyou's well-being, Haru blew on the whistle and an ear-shattering noise filled the room. Kagura's eyes popped open and the arm around Kyou's neck tightened decisively. Kyou's struggled underneath the pressure until small stars appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
"Nani? What's happening?" Kagura looked around the room, half conscious. Shigure's knees have now given in as has his willpower. He knelt on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing insanely. Tohru, who now realized exactly what was happening, milled around nervously, unsure of what to do in the situation. Haru stood next to the bed and seemed rather amused with what has happened. Yuki crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and decisively left the room.  
  
"Ah, Kagura-san! Please let go of Kyou-kun!" Tohru called out, concern evident in her eyes. Kagura looked down on the half-unconscious boy next to her, and began apologizing madly.  
  
"Gomen, Kyou-kun! I didn't even realize I was hurting you, don't be mad!" There goes her resolution not to torture him anymore.  
  
Kyou evacuated the bed as quickly as possible and fell to the ground, heaving for air. "Get away from me," he said, only as loud as his air- starved lungs would allow him to. Kagura had nearly choked the life out of him.  
  
Shigure had composed himself by now, Tohru's stress level was beginning to go down since she was sure Kyou could breathe, and Haru inconspicuously returned to his regular form.  
  
"Who said you can come into my room anyway?" Kyou asked, sounding more cruel than usual.  
  
"I-I.. I just wanted.." Kagura began, but Kyou interrupted her.  
  
"To kill me?!?"  
  
"Iie," she replied meekly and began crying to herself. She hadn't even realized she was hurting him until Tohru said something. It wasn't her fault; she couldn't help it.  
  
On any normal given day, the following would happen: Kyou would run out of the room, pissed off, and hide on top of the roof for the rest of the day. Tohru would go to comfort Kagura, who would feel absolutely horrible about it all day and vow to somehow make it up to Kyou. Haru would question Shigure as to what happened, feel bad because it was technically his fault even though he was usually unaware of what his evil side did, and somehow guilt trip Kyou into forgiving Kagura.  
  
That; however, could only happen on an average day. This wasn't an average day at all. In fact, to the Juunishi and to pretty much everyone other than Kyou and Yuki, this was a very important day.  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the house and drowned Kagura's soft crying and Kyou's angry growling. Everyone became completely silent as they realized that Yuki must be the one screaming. Shigure closed his eyes, silently bringing forth patience.  
  
"Tohru-kun?" He said.  
  
"Hai?" Was the response.  
  
"Did you forget to put something away?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ah well, I suppose he would have found out soon anyway. It just isn't nearly as fun this way," Shigure sighed and walked casually out of the room. Everyone silently followed him to see the effects of Yuki discovering the "surprise".  
  
As they approached the bottom of the stairs, a rather ticked off Yuki went straight for Shigure. "What the hell is this?" He demanded and pointed to the banner hanging over the living room that read:  
  
SURPRISE!!!  
  
Happy Birthday Yuki!! 


	5. I Have My Ways

Chapter 5 - I Have My Ways  
  
"Surprise! Your wonderful older brother is here and.." Ayame paused in the doorway. His bright eyes showed a hint of confusion as he looked around at the room before him. Let's just say he was expecting a rather more.. cheerful reaction. In fact, the person who he came to see wasn't even there.  
  
"Aya-san, you're just a little bit late." Shigure informed him through a noise-maker placed rather lazily in between his lips.  
  
"I don't understand. Why is Sohma-kun unhappy?" Tohru was kneeling on the ground, completely confused as to why her good intentions could turn into something bad.  
  
"It's not your fault!" Kyou practically barked at her, sick of hearing her blame herself for Yuki's stupid behavior.  
  
"Hai, Tohru-kun. This happens every time we try to do something for his birthday." Kagura confirmed, gently patting Tohru's shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Did I miss the traditional 'What the hell is this?!?' speech?" Ayame let himself into room, completely aware of what has happened.  
  
"Do you think he's upset with me?" Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes. It seems like everyone neglected to tell her of Yuki's usual approach to any attempt made to celebrate his birthday.  
  
"No, no not at all. Why would he be if he has Shigure to blame?" Kyou mumbled, half sarcastically.  
  
"He did make an unusually big show of running up to his room and slamming the door this time," Shigure pointed out, choosing to ignore Kyou's comment.  
  
"I guess it's about time that I go bring him back," Haru spoke for the first time, and got up out of his seat. He very casually made his way up to Yuki's bedroom.  
  
"Ah," Ayame sighed, "this is all starting to get very typical. How is it that you manage to coax him back down here practically every year?" He directed his question to Haru, who was now almost out of the room.  
  
"I have my ways. Truthfully, I prefer the rare years he doesn't come down," Haru replied mysteriously and disappeared out of the room. Everyone shared a common look of mixed confusion and suspicion before Ayame realized that he hadn't yet "properly" greeted Shigure.  
  
"Gure-san~!" He sang and then proceeded to "properly" greet Shigure.  
  
~  
  
"Yuki, open the door," Haru said calmly as he stood outside of Yuki's locked bedroom.  
  
"You aren't making me come out this year," came the muffled response from inside.  
  
"I don't know why you bother locking this door. It's not like I can't just kick it down," Haru pointed out and positioned his foot at a kicking distance from the doorknob. Before he managed to get a good start; however, the door swung open and a rather ticked off Yuki glared at him.  
  
"I forget that's how you got it open last year," he commented.  
  
"Good then," Haru replied and let himself in. "Do we really have to go through the whole thing again this year?"  
  
"I'm not going," Yuki replied decisively.  
  
"And then I say, 'Fine by me. We can just stay up here in your room the whole day, together.' And then you say, 'Get out.' And then I say, 'Make me.' And then you actually try to make me and we always end up in a very suggestive position in the end."  
  
"I don't care what you say, you're aren't making me come down," Yuki narrowed his eyes in frustration. Haru briefly wondered if he'd paid any attention to anything he said just now.  
  
"Fine by me. We can just stay up here in.." He began, half mockingly.  
  
"I heard you.." Yuki interrupted before he could finish the default speech.  
  
"Alright, so we can talk and THEN you'll come downstairs."  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes and sat down at the edge of his bed, ready for another pointlessly long lecture. "If that's the only way to get rid of you."  
  
"I know better than anyone that you don't want to be part of this family," Haru sighed, looking somewhat hurt. "But we genuinely love you, rather you want to believe it or not."  
  
~  
  
"Why the hell am I even still here?" Kyou stood up in the middle of the silent room and stormed out very spontaneously. Four pairs of eyes followed him out.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru called after him, disappointed that everything seems to be completely falling apart. She got up in hopes of retrieving him when Kagura pulled at her sleeve.  
  
"Can I go?" Kagura kept her gaze at the door that her love just ran through and bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Ano.. hai," Tohru said and smiled at her. Although, in the back of her mind she was a bit worried as to the condition Kyou would be in after. Kagura smiled and wasted no time running out after him.  
  
Tohru thought of Yuki again and sat down on the ground. "Why was Sohma-kun so upset? A birthday is supposed to be the happiest day of the year. Everyone looks forward to them."  
  
"Yuki-kun is just a bit... anti-social," Shigure reasoned, pasting a wide smile on his face.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, he isn't very happy about being born into this family. He hasn't accepted the curse and doesn't want to. To him, celebrating his birthday is like celebrating the curse itself," Ayame explained and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Then maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Tohru dropped her eyes to the ground again.  
  
Ayame's smile faded as well. "He probably isn't too happy about seeing me either."  
  
"Maa, everyone is so depressed," Shigure pointed out. "Aya-san, I'm happy about seeing you!"  
  
Ayame's eyes lit up and he squealed, "Gure-san, what would I do without you?" This was followed by a dramatic little pose. Tohru sweatdropped, and then announced that she'll bring the food in just in case the boys decide to come down after all.  
  
~  
  
"Ayame's here, isn't he?" Yuki asked.  
  
Haru sighed. "Yes, your brother is here and he's only here for you."  
  
As if on cue, Ayame's voice came from downstairs, "Gure-san, what would I do without you?" Followed by incessant giggling.  
  
"For me, was it?" Yuki said.  
  
Haru rolled his eyes. "Bad example. What about Tohru then? She's worked so hard for this and now she thinks it's all her fault that you aren't happy."  
  
That seemed to hit a soft spot in him, but it didn't quite work as planned. "I'll just apologize to her later and make sure she knows it's not because of her."  
  
"Even Shigure put reasonable effort into it this year and he doesn't put reasonable effort into anything," Haru said and sat down next to Yuki.  
  
"Don't care," was the reply.  
  
"I know, but everyone else does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember that time when Kisa ran away because she was being picked on?" Yuki nodded. "Remember what we said to her?"  
  
"That no matter what happens we'll always love her," Yuki said quietly.  
  
"Because we're family, right?" Haru finished for him.  
  
"It's different," Yuki replied, getting the point he was trying to make.  
  
"That doesn't make it any less true!" Haru argued, half amused with Yuki's persistence over such a trivial thing.  
  
~  
  
"Kyou-kun?" Kagura barely managed to make it up the ladder and onto the roof where Kyou hid. She had nearly fallen four times, but she was determined that she'll do anything for love.  
  
Kyou's eyes popped open as he desperately searched for an escape route. None was visible and Kagura quickly crawled up onto the roof and sat down next to him. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to Kyou-kun," she said, keeping in mind not to close the distance between them.  
  
"Well, I don't accept!" He retorted.  
  
Kagura gasped at the harshness of his tone and looked down at her hands, which she folded neatly on her lap. "I know we're not kids anymore, but I get so excited when I see you that I just can't help myself."  
  
Kyou didn't respond, but found her words interesting. He listened although he hoped she wouldn't realize it.  
  
"It's just that I love you so much. More than anything in the world, more than you can ever know." She tried to hold her girlish tears back.  
  
"Don't be ridicules," Kyou finally responded. He knew Kagura had always had a crush on him, but she was just a silly girl after all. "How can you say that you know what love is?"  
  
"How can you say that I don't?!" She lifted her head and suddenly looked very determined. "You must think I'm so stupid just because you don't realize how true my feelings are."  
  
"I don't think you're stupid. Just naive." Kyou never really was any good with words.  
  
"All this time, every time that I said I loved you.. you never believed it." Kagura seemed to be in a sort of trance.  
  
Kyou suddenly felt the incredible need to defend himself. "Well, how CAN I believe it if you're practically killing me whenever you say it!?!"  
  
Tears welled up in Kagura's eyes. "You hate me," she whispered but kept her eyes on her lap.  
  
"Damn it!" Kyou felt frustrated with the whole situation. "Stop crying! I don't hate you, alright?!"  
  
"You're just saying that," she replied and sniffled back the tears.  
  
"I believe you love me; is that all you wanted to hear? I believe it!" Kyou really didn't know any other way to express any feelings other than anger.  
  
"Really?" Kagura looked up at him with pleading eyes. "And you believe that it's real love and not just a crush?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and stood up on the roof. "Yes, now come on already! Let's get this stupid thing over with."  
  
Kagura's eyes lit up completely as she took Kyou's hand, just like when they were kids. 'This is great, completely great and amazing!' She thought right before she lost her balance on the uneven roof and tripped. Kyou caught her and she held him for a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Isn't it nice, Kyou-kun? To be able to hold a girl and not transform?" She asked, blushing slightly.  
  
Before Kyou had a chance to completely be outraged, a little snicker came from below. They looked down to find a giggling Momiji waving to them as he held on to Hatori's arm.  
  
~  
  
"Can we please come down now?" Haru was bored of trying to convince Yuki to come and resorted to begging pathetically.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I really think we should," Haru pleaded.  
  
"No," the answer still stood.  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to think you WANT me to go to drastic measures," Haru smiled.  
  
"No, I just don't want to go downstairs," Yuki replied like a stubborn child.  
  
"It's somehow easier to do this in B-mode," Haru sighed and swiftly pushed Yuki back onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuki asked narrowed his eyes as Haru held his arms down on the bed.  
  
"Same thing I do every year.." was the response.  
  
"You know I can very easily push you off, right?"  
  
"Of course.. but you're not; you never do. It's surprising that you seem so surprised even though it's such a.. tradition."  
  
"I don't want to throw you off; you'll get hurt."  
  
"Well, I'm not moving until you either hurt me or decide to go downstairs." Haru shifted his weight onto the other side and started twirling Yuki's hair with his free hand.  
  
"Get off. Now." Yuki was getting rather angry.  
  
"I know you're mad, but it's the only way this works," Haru said and cringed, knowing that he'll definitely get hurt for what he's about to do.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Haru."  
  
"Neither am I. The longer you refuse to go downstairs, the more time we have.." He pressed his lips onto Yuki's and was on the ground before he knew what hit him.  
  
Yuki got up and started walking towards the door. "Don't ever kiss me like that again." His voice was cold and angry as he marched out of the room.  
  
Haru sighed, got up and ran after him down the hall. What he wouldn't put up with for the good of love. Yuki didn't say anything else and Haru briefly felt bad for it. He'll get over it though, he always does.  
  
As they descended the stairs, Momiji threw himself onto Yuki in his usual manner of greeting, and everyone let out a halfhearted, "Happy Birthday."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N- Yes, Yuki probably wouldn't have screamed in the last chapter, but dramatic effect is dramatic effect. Call it a poetic license, if you must. As to what kind of scream it was, I'll leave that up to your imaginations, but I'm guessing that if he were ever to scream, it would be pretty girly as his voice is done by a woman. ^_^  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
